


Big Sister Complex

by erishanaka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, an attempt at humor in this business called romance, himuro is a cool bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erishanaka/pseuds/erishanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara has always been on the possessive and selfish side on things. Unfortunately (or fortunately?), this also extends to family members.</p><p>“… but Atsushi-kun, (name) is not even related to you. He’s my sister.”</p><p>“I don’t care Muro-chin. Stay away from Muro-neechin.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things on “xxx” are conversations; things on “ are thoughts.

When Tatsuya invited you to come watch Yosen’s practice, you took it as a message to prepare snacks for his team. After all, it’s no secret that Tatsuya loved your cooking and he took it as a big brother pride when his teammates will admire you for it.

"Isn’t there a convenience store near, though?”

“Ah, but I miss my little sister’s cooking.”

“…Tatsu-nii, I am always the one cooking in this household.”

But it can’t be helped, not when he’s smiling at you like that and thanking you despite your weak protest. So there you are, standing by the entrance of the basketball court, your hands full in carrying a rather large basket that partially obstruct your view. Tatsuya didn’t mention exactly how many people there are in the team but you supposed a snack for 15 people is a decent guess. You scanned the court for your (idiot) brother, craning your neck away from your load. “Tatsu-nii… where–”

The basket suddenly disappeared in your arm that you had to blink twice. You looked at your left, right, up.. and saw a very tall guy with his hands easily handling the basket and examining its contents. At that moment, you could have sworn his eyes were sparkling.

But ogling at tall people was not the reason you came here. “Uhm.. can I have that back?”

The tall stranger looked around, as though wondering where your voice came from. You would probably have felt insulted and indeed that thought did flashed in your mind (‘was he seriously teasing me being shorter that I am under his field of vision?’) but his eyes looked honestly confused and surprised that you bit back your comeback. When he finally looked down, he was staring at you in a very… blank way. “Who are you?”

You would probably have squeaked if this was a first time. But being Himuro’s sister gave you enough experience to handle all sorts of people. Basketball players, after all, come in a lot of… personality shades, to say the least. Intimidating tall people? You can definitely handle that. “Himuro. Also, that’s my basket you’re holding,” you added the last part. You reached for the basket and tried pulling. It didn’t budge an inch. You groaned internally. 'Stupid strong basketball players…’

Tall stranger tilted his head in confusion. “Muro-chin? But you’re too small.”

“… Excuse me?” 'Is seriously he picking a fight?’

“(Name)-chan! You’re here!” Tatsuya’s voice stopped your violent plan to give this stranger a piece of your mind. He casually draped his arms around you and smiled his trademark smile – the kind his admirers swoon over and you itching to jab his side because that smile just looks very stupid in your opinion – at the tall stranger. “I see you met my sister. Atsushi-kun, this is my sister, (name)-chan. (Name)-chan, this is my friend, Murasakibara Atsushi-kun. He’s one of my teammates and Yosen’s ace.” The last part, you figured as much, with his very tall stature and strong presence.

On the other hand, Murasakibara, seemed to be processing this new information longer. He looked at Tatsuya, then at you, and back at Tatsuya. “You don’t look alike at all.”

'What kind of comment is that?’ You thought. Tatsuya, however, seemed to think it was the perfect reaction from his 'friend’. “She’s adopted,” he casually explained, holding you a bit closer. “But she is my little sister all the same.”

“I see.. Muro-neechin, it is, then,” Murasakibara seemed satisfied at the conclusion.

“You too are just same age,” Tatsuya pointed out.

“I can’t call her Muro-chin too. That’s you.”

“Then call me Muro-niichin,” Tatsuya offered. You snorted at his suggestion.

Murasakibara seemed to think the same as well. “That’s stupid. You’re not my big brother.”

“Then why would you call her Muro-neechin? That makes less sense.” Murasakibara ignored your brother’s comment, causing you to chuckle at his hurt expression. “Gee, thanks (name)-chan. I’m glad I have someone on my side,” he noted sarcastically.

Murasakibara, however, decided that what’s next is boring and went back to his initial interest: the basket. Or more specifically, what’s inside it because he could smell something delicious inside that made his mouth water. “There’s food here.”

Right, there’s that. You conveniently ignored his peculiar behavior (again, you have enough experience of weird basketball players) and opted to go with his line of thought. “I made it for Tatsu-nii’s team. He said the team gets really hungry after practice and asked me if I could stop by today and give the guys some snacks.”

“This is mine?” Murasakibara’s eyes was definitely shining this time, you were definitely sure. Like a kid left in a candy store after closing hours and he has all night to devour the sweets.

'That… actually looks cute.’

You mentally slapped yourself. How can a giant be cute? It was such a strange thought. And yet, it fits perfectly what Murasakibara looked like right now. He was practically beaming. Somehow, he looks infinitely less intimidating. So you decided the most natural thing.

You teased him. “No.”

He immediately snapped from his daydream and whipped his head to look at you. He was pouting. “But I’m Muro-chin’s team.”

'Muro-chin’s team? You mean PART of Tatsu-nii’s team,’ you thought, his train of thought so weird that you find yourself out of witty comebacks.

Unfortunately, he took your silence as an acceptance and he looked triumphant before rummaging excitedly at the content.

Tatsuya finally spoke up. “Hey! That snack is for later. LATER!! Ah, stop! After practice– stop running!”

You watched in daze as the two (idiots) run around the court, Murasakibara munching on his fourth sub while Tatsuya shouting at the injustice. You found yourself smiling. Tatsuya, despite his panicked expression, looks at ease. You briefly wondered if he finally made up with Taiga.

…

_“Wait, fourth sub?!”_

-

It eventually became a habit. After class, you proceeded to go to the gym and watch your brother practice. You made friends with the other guys quickly enough and immediately found out 15 servings are definitely not enough. Murasakibara is already a black hole by himself but the other guys are big eaters as well.

During practice, you sat beside Coach Araki and silently admired her skills at keeping the rowdy boys in line, particularly Murasakibara.

Of course you’d notice the giant. He was big, has purple hair, and very childlike. Plus Tatsuya hangs out with him the most and your brother apparently has a job to make sure the giant didn’t skip practice or come late.

“But good thing, you’re here now,” Tatsuya smiled at you lovingly. “Ever since you came, Atsushi stopped being lazy and turns up early for practice.”

You didn’t like that loving smile. At all. “…Dearest brother, is that the reason why you decided I should be Yosen basketball’s caterer?”

“(Name)-chan, you know I love you very much.”

“ _Himuro Tatsuya_ , you have five seconds before I throw this recently sharpened pencil at your direction.”

-

It was barely two months before something changed again.

Class just ended. You picked up your things and hurriedly stuffed them in your bag. The teacher dismissed you later than the supposed schedule so you made it a point to be quick so you can still reach the gym at the usual time. You slung your bag and about to sprint out.. only to be blocked by a wall-like body.

“Ah, sorry,” you muttered a quick apology before trying to dodge.. only to fail horribly because said body completely blocked the entrance. You finally looked up and was very surprised when Murasakibara was there. “What are you doing here?”

“Muro-neechin, where’s my food?” Murasakibara sounded very whiny and you didn’t have to look at his lips to see he was pouting.

You know him long enough to adjust at his eccentricities but it still amazes you how could someone have such a one-track mind. 'This is like a different brand of idiot compared to Taiga.’

“It’s in my locker, Murasakibara-kun. It’s too heavy to carry around school with my books.”

This seemed to satisfy him. “Then let’s go get it then.” He moved aside to finally let you out of the room. You didn’t really have a choice so you let him follow you around.

It felt weird, knowing he’s behind you looming (his shadow completely covered your frame) and boring holes at your head. You ignored the feeling and sure enough, you arrived at your locker.

“So this is where your locker is,” he seemed to be talking to himself so you ignored him and proceeded to open it and get the snacks and switch books for your next day of class. “Muro-neechin..?”

“Hmm?” You were almost finished and were only putting back the books you didn’t need for tomorrow.

“I’ve decided. I’ll switch lockers so mine’s will be right next to yours.”

Wait, what? “..Why?”

“So it will be easier for me to meet you when we go to the court together,” Murasakibara explained, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

To you, however, that was not the most natural thing. Why did he want to walk together anyway? Isn’t being there in practice enough?

“I want to help carrying the basket.”

“Ah.” You stopped wondering. At the very least, you don’t have to carry the heavy thing. Plus Murasakibara isn’t such a bad company. After all, Tatsuya seems to like him. And being a Himuro, you could only trust your brother’s instinct on this giant.

Something has to change though. For one, you have to put more snacks there so Murasakibara wouldn’t finish the whole thing before you two reached the court. Second…

“Murasakibara-san, please walk beside me. It feels really weird when I can feel your eyes on my head.”

“Ok Muro-neechin. I’m just protecting you though.”

“From what?”

“From predators. I can’t have you eaten by anyone else.”

You almost stumbled. You would have blushed too except it came from him. It was such an odd comment but Murasakibara is Murasakibara and you let it slide.

(Murasakibara did end up switching lockers. You didn’t ask how though. The guy has his ways and you prefer not to pry; it’s probably his intimidating presence)

-

It started with after class walks but eventually, Murasakibara kept appearing in your life more often. If not for Tatsuya to literally live on the same roof as you, the giant boy might as well be more of a brother than Tatsuya. He was there to walk with you to school (carrying the basket that has twice as much food now; you briefly wondered how Tatsuya managed to keep up with the cost of this but you figured it probably came from the club fund). He was there to walk with you to lunch at the cafeteria (you made three bento’s now, for you, Tatsuya, and Murasakibara, despite him having his own packed lunch as well). He was there to walk with you home with Tatsuya.

Speaking about walking home, there was one time Tatsuya didn’t walk with you two…

“You guys go on ahead. I’m meeting up with someone,” Tatsuya was already waving his hand and checking his phone.

“Who?” you asked, your hand automatically holding Murasakibara’s from walking away. He probably didn’t notice you and Tatsuya weren’t walking.

“Taiga,” Tatsuya barely managed to finish the name before you were immediately beside him.

“Taiga-kun? Can I come with you?” It’s been years since you last saw him. Ever since Tatsuya became distant to Taiga, it goes that you barely see the latter as well. You remember throwing a tantrum back then, harboring a puppy love crush on the redhead and hating your idiot brother for ruining your relationship with prince charming. Of course, the crush eventually died down but being a dear friend, you still miss him. That much was obvious in your excited voice.

“Oh, of course. Let me just–”

“No.”

You and Tatsuya looked at each other. The reply didn’t came from either of your mouths. That only meant one thing.

Murasakibara.

By this time, you knew about the Winter Cup episode from Tatsuya. Apparently, Murasakibara is not on the best terms with Taiga. Fair enough. What you can’t understand though was that thing has nothing to do with you… plus your dear brother was nodding in agreement.

Maybe it was the suspiciously long eye contact and faintest of twitches on the boys’ facial expression. You were starting to wonder if they can communicate via telepathy when Tatsuya finally spoke. “Maybe next time, dear sister. I promised Taiga to meet with him personally.”

“Is this about your stupid fight?” Tatsuya only nodded at your half accusation. You sighed. “You owe me.”

“Thank you, (name)-chan. Take care of Atsushi-kun for me,” he winked at the last part and you have to roll your eyes and flicked his forehead.

“Big time Tatsu-nii. You owe me big time.” Tatsuya left and you and Murasakibara walked home together.

It stopped feeling weird at some point and somewhere in the random appearances, Murasakibara became a part of your daily life. The lack of Tatsuya didn’t stop you two to drop by the convenience store, Murasakibara to get his snacks and you to refill on the ingredients for tomorrow’s snacks (what changed was the increased amount because Tatsuya was not there to chastise Murasakibara’s glutton and you don’t have the heart to stop him when he’s smiling so enthusiastically because he’s going to get extra snacks for tomorrow).

“Muro-neechin, can we buy this?” His eyes covered your entire vision. “Neechin..?”

Oh right.. a reply. You didn’t understand why you were staring and very out of breath. “Uh.. yeah?”

He made a little pleased voice at the back of his throat and continued humming. 'That… was really cute’ your thoughts rang repeatedly. It didn’t bother you though. Murasakibara, you learned, is cute, despite that everything about him is big. Maybe it was a crush on this giant for your part but it wasn’t such a bothersome feeling to make you feel flustered. Murasakibara was first and foremost a friend and Tatsuya’s friend as well. He’s almost like family too and him calling you 'neechin’ helped the sibling feel.

It was just sometimes… there were times that it didn’t feel that way.

“Muro-neechin.”

It only happened five times so far and they were far between that you wonder if they were just words from Murasakibara.

“Yes, Murasakibara-kun?”

Words that should be slipped by unnoticed when it’s delivered by Murasakibara.

“Can I lick you?”

“Eh?!”

“Your cheek. It’s covered in vanilla ice cream.” And just like that, he was beside you and sliding his tongue in quick motion before drawing back smoothly to go back eating his limited edition watermelon ice cream. Like nothing happened.

But it was exactly because it was Murasakibara that makes those supposed times so vivid you found yourself counting and wondering.


	2. last part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversations that are _“italicized” _are spoken in English. Otherwise, they are in Japanese. ‘Thoughts’ are still in the same format.__

It started really subtle.

Yosen’s practice just finished and everyone was cheering each other for a job well done. Coach Araki didn’t resort to her shinai as much as usual and looked even pleased with the progress. You sat with her, acting as some sort of manager to the team (although it really looked more like acting as a very supportive younger sister), handing out towels and drinks to the players.

It was barely there to be noticed but you know your brother long enough (a lifetime, unfortunately) to know something changed when he kept coming back to you every time he had a chance, whether it be a timeout, a player substitution, or one reason or the other. To an outsider, it wasn’t suspicious. After all, Tatsuya is your brother and it is perfectly normal for siblings to hang out and be comfortable to each other. It wouldn’t have been suspicious to you as well if he wasn’t so bothersome with his words.

_“So how’s Atsushi doing?”_ Tatsuya asked, his sweaty self draped all over your frame. You made a face and tried feebly to move away. It wasn’t that you’re bothered with sweat (it comes with having a basketball enthusiast as a brother). It was that Tatsuya perfectly knows you didn’t like him unnecessarily sharing his sweaty stinky self.

This is definitely unnecessary in your book. _“Can you let go? And what kind of question is that? He’s right there. Why don’t you go ask him..?”_

Tatsuya frowned ever so slightly. _“You didn’t answer the question.”_

You let out an exasperated sigh. _“He’s fine, I guess? Seriously, what kind of question is that?”_ You tried squirming out of his arm at least. No good.

_“It is what is, (name). Atsushi doesn’t hang out with me as much anymore. Surely you noticed that, seeing he hangs out with you instead.”_

You shrugged. _“It’s not like he’s chatty or dragging me to the convenience to change my daily routine. Doesn’t he just kind of looms over people and follow them? Isn’t he like that with you?”_

_“Well yeah..”_ Tatsuya didn’t look convinced though.

_“Maybe I’m just a better Himuro.”_

_“Very funny, dear sister.”_ Tatsuya pouted and you can’t help but chuckle at how this was affecting him.

_“If it bothers you so much, you could just ask him straight out. I’m sure Atsushi wouldn’t pry.”_ You finally managed to get away from his grip. You took out from your bag a snack you were planning to give to your giant friend later. You saw it when you were passing by the convenience store and thought of him trying out as much of the limited edition snacks as he could get his hands on. You figured since Tatsuya seems to be really concerned about whatever it is, he needs the snack for Murasakibara more than you. “Here. You can give this to–”

“It’s pickle-flavor!”

“…nevermind,” you ended, watching in amusement as Tatsuya took the bag eagerly, opened it and proceeded to eat. Well, he did like pickled-anything. You almost forgot about it.

“Thanks (name)-chan, you’re the best,” Tatsuya was smiling now and forgot his troubles for a moment. He leaned and kissed your forehead. Finally distracted, he shifted the subject of conversation.

Meanwhile…

Murasakibara watched disapprovingly at you and Tatsuya. As far as he can see, you looked very annoyed at Tatsuya’s closeness. He couldn’t make out the context though since all he overhears was English (he suddenly wished he studied a little bit better in that subject) but it was enough for him to conclude Tatsuya is not a good brother when you clearly didn’t want to be there right now. He was halfway considering to just take you away when you suddenly laughed and was quickly followed by Tatsuya laughing as well. Oh.. then maybe everything’s ok–

“Here.”

'It was a snack. A snack from Muro-neechin,’ Murasakibara’s thoughts were in full gear. He saw that snack from your bag while you two were walking toward the gym as usual. You made extra effort to hide it (a futile attempt) so Murasakibara figured that snack was for him, always for him as far as he knows. By this time, you should know he likes snacks, right? And it was one of those limited edition flavors too. You should know he looks forward to that right?

Right?

“It’s pickle-flavor! Thanks (name)-chan, you’re the best!”

Murasakibara muttered disapprovingly. “Muro-chin, that’s mine–” his voice froze as his vision was nothing but Tatsuya’s lips on your face. Disgusting lips covered in limited edition flavor chips.

“Oi Murasakibara, coach wanted you– aah!” it was an insignificant voice. Probably from one of the second string players. Murasakibara didn’t care at the slightest. The insignificant voice probably noticed that too and was gone as quickly as it tried distracting Murasakibara.

“Muro-chin… that’s **mine**.”

-

This was (probably) all Tatsuya’s fault.

Exactly what this is, you couldn’t quite pinpoint it. But you are sure the conversation you had with your brother has more history because there must be a very good reason why this is happening.

Murasakibara won’t budge.

Physical force is clearly out of the question so you and Tatsuya are trying this with other tactics.

“Come on Atsushi, I’m gonna be late,” Tatsuya started with reason. He has an earlier schedule than you and Murasakibara due to him being a year older. “What’s the hold up?”

“I don’t want to go early. Too bothersome,” Murasakibara replied, his tone flat and eyes looking anywhere but you and Tatsuya.

“But you’re early coming here,” Tatsuya was getting antsy. He didn’t like being late for class, as he gets mauled by his classmates (of the female kind) who are already there. It’s always significantly better when he’s already seated and looking very busy. “You can sit in class.”

“You go ahead then.”

“Then why did you come here in the first place?”

“So I can walk with Muro-neechin, duh.”

“Huh?” the confusion came from you, this time. You turned to your brother looking very helpless and then to Murasakibara who was trying so hard not to pout.

Something clicked. You laughed.

Obviously, neither guys get it. _“Am I missing something here?”_ Tatsuya asked you.

_“Is this your problem, dear brother?”_ you replied, trying so hard not to grin. _“So you weren’t being dramatic back then. Wow, maybe I really am the better Himuro here.”_

“ _No, you’re.. nevermind, whatever._ I get it,” Tatsuya sighed in defeat. “I’m going ahead. I have to do some thinking anyway.” He grabbed his bag and kissed your cheek goodbye before going out.

You waved your hand and turned to Murasakibara to see him sulking more. You sighed. This petty fight was clearly over something stupid. “You know Murasakibara-kun, something is clearly bothering you. Tatsuya too and it’s getting out of hand.”

That seemed to snap him because he looked apologetic after. “Sorry, Muro-neechin.”

“It’s fine, I guess. It’s not my business anyway. Let’s go..?” You offered, knowing full well he liked going early as well.

“Can we stop by the convenience store, first?”

“Of course.”

Because going early only means more time hanging out and buying snacks.

-

It was sort amusing, really.

It was not very subtle but Murasakibara was never the subtle type. Not that it means he couldn’t be sneaky because this was sneaky as it could get.

 

“Sorry Muro-chin, table’s already full.”  
“I don’t want to hang out there. Too bothersome.”  
“Muro-chin, Muro-neechin can’t go. She already promised to go with me at the convenience store.”  
“Cafeteria is too bothersome. Muro-neechin’s class is quieter.”  
“Table’s already full, sorry.”  
“No more seats, sorry.”  
“You can’t hang with us. I already told Keiko-chin that you’ll hang out with her. Ah, here she comes.”

 

You mouthed an apology to your brother as he was dragged by your classmate to go somewhere, chuckling when he’s finally out of sight. Murasakibara looked proud of himself too for a split second before going back to his usual self. “Let’s go to the convenience store.”

“Ok.. Murasakibara-kun?”

“Yes, Muro-neechin?”

“You might want to go back to Tatsu-nii. He has your snacks.”

“That’s… fine.. we’ll buy the snacks again at the store. Come on,” Murasakibara took your hand and half-dragged you out of school.

You don’t know why you’d be so nervous all of a sudden. Was this even a nervous feeling? The feeling was strange altogether. His hand felt very warm and safe, if that could even be a feeling. He held it with a childlike grip, persistent but surprisingly gentle for someone big like him. It was firm but you knew you could break his hold with a yank.

Not that you want to, you realized as you two walked together.

-

You shouldn’t have been surprised. After all, this is between basketball players; any conflict gets resolved on court.

“Murasakibara! The hell are you doing?! Himuro was obviously open! Why are you not passing the ball to him?!”

“Muro-chin is too bothersome.”

You just kind of wished it was resolved on actual matches. You sighed as Coach Ariko started shouting again, her shinai in hand and poised ready to whack Murasakibara. He was acting a lot more childish than usual. You didn’t really want to pry between him and Tatsuya’s business but clearly it’s starting to affect a lot of people.

“Coach Ariko, can we have a time out? I want to talk to Murasakibara-kun.”

Ariko studied you for a moment before sighing. “We’re not really progressing at this rate so I don’t see any harm… ok guys, timeout!”

At the signal of the whistle, everybody took a short break. Tatsuya was immediately heading towards your direction when Murasakibara blocked him.

“Atsushi-kun..? Excuse me, I’m going to talk to–”

“No.”

“No?”

“Too bothersome.”  
Tatsuya was starting to get annoyed at the antics. “Atsushi-kun, she’s my sister. I don’t see you having a right to tell me what she considers bothersome or not– (Name)-chan!”

“Tatsu-nii, can I talk to Murasakibara alone?” You were poking out from Murasakibara’s back. Your eyes looked pleading.

Tatsuya only sighed. “Got it. I’ll be with Wei to practice my shots.”

“Thank you,” you watched his retreating back before proceeding to turn your full attention at your giant friend. “Well, do you have anything to say?” You frowned. “What you did wasn’t very nice.”

“Why do I have to bother being nice?” Murasakibara frowned. “That’s too botherso–”

“I want you to be nice. Is that not enough?”

He was silenced at that. “…Sorry.”

You sighed. You can’t really get angry at him. “It’s fine. But I still want to know why you are acting like this. Aren’t you and Tatsu-nii friends?”

“I don’t like it that’s he’s closer to you,” he was muttering and if you weren’t paying attention, you wouldn’t have gotten that. But you did hear his words and you couldn’t help but blush. That sounded childishly sweet, very much like him.

But did that even mean anything? This is Murasakibara after all.

“Of course I’m close with Tatsu-nii.. he’s my brother after all,” you tried the safest route. Maybe this is just some sort of sister complex.. without the blood relation. 'Yeah… that didn’t made sense but I don’t really have anything else to go with.’

“Am I close with you too?”

'What kind of question is that?’ “Uh.. of course? We hang out a lot, after all,” you chuckled. “We hang out even more than Tatsu-nii lately.”

He made a little smile. “So we’re closer.”

You blushed again. “Uhm.. if you put it that way, yeah. But it’s a different closeness. We’re friends while Tatsu-nii is.. well, he’s Tatsu-nii. My idiot brother.” 'Where is this even going?’

“So we’re close friends… Closer friends than Muro-chin,” he looked satisfied at his conclusion. You couldn’t really see how this is related to the problem in the first place but you’d take this over his sullen mood anyday. “Then Muro-neechin..?”

“Hm?”

“Since we’re closer, does that mean I can kiss you?”

Maybe not anyday. “Eh?!”

He looked unaffected at your flustered expression. “You let Tatsuya kiss you. I want to kiss you too.”

You want to bury yourself somewhere right now. Is that considered a confession? From Murasakibara, of all people..? You like him, you admit as much that he is your crush, but this is.. this is sudden. Plus, he looks so.. composed. It’s like he didn’t confess.

“Uh…”

“(Name)-chin?”

“Y-yes?” Somehow, him saying your name did not help in calming you. At all. Why the sudden change of address, of all times?!

He looked so patient, like a teacher teaching a kid. 'Oh how the tables have turned’. “I want to kiss you. Is it ok if I kiss you now?”

“…why?” your voice was near breaking and came out as a squeak.

“Because I want to.”

“But… why?”

“Because.. I like (name)-chin. I like how (name)-chin is not scared of me. You buy me snacks. You share your food. You’re not loud. You’re cute and you have a pretty smile. But most of all, Muro-chin likes you. But I like you more than Muro-chin likes you.” He scrunched his nose. “And you look at me a lot and I really like that.”

You didn’t have words for that, especially the last part. It was such an honest confession and something you know only Murasakibara can say with a very straight face.

Unfortunately, it seems that he is taking your silence impatiently. “(Name)-chin, can I kiss you now? …please?” the last part came out as an almost whine. With a pout.

It was a wonder that he hadn’t teased you yet because you’re pretty sure you’re a thousand shades of everything red. “Murasakibara-kun..”

“Yes?”

What is there even to say?

Nothing.

You shyly reached out and pulled his hands gently down so he’d crouch. He did. You leaned until your forehead touched with his. You suddenly had a hard time breathing, now that you’re looking at his face up close. Has he been this so handsome? Probably yes. But he will always be your cute giant friend. With a confession and a request to kiss you.

“(Name)-chin..?”

“Atsushi, please just kiss me.”

“Himuro-san, aren’t you gonna stop them?”

Tatsuya looked at Wei like he grew another head. “Are you serious? You want me to interrupt our scary 2 meter tall center? Thanks, but I think I’ll pass. I kind of like living intact.” He turned away from the not so private scene (it was just on the side of the gym after all) and jumped to take a three-point shot. It went through. “Plus if there’s anyone who can keep Atsushi-kun behaved, that would be my dearest sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be seen on deviantart @erishanaka and tumblr sideblog @darlingtakao, along with my other works of knb stories.


End file.
